All Good Things
by Lady-Nuriko
Summary: Three years after FMA:B. Roy and Riza are finally together, can true love hold out or are some things destined to end?
1. Chapter 1

AN: A little something I thought of the other day that needed to come out. Bear with me. :)

* * *

All Good Things

"Are you ready yet? The voice from the other room tapped her heeled foot impatiently and glanced out the window. The car parked outside had been idling in the driveway for the past ten minutes.

The scuffling in the other room stopped as a figured emerged from the room. The dark haired man was dressed in his formal military attire. He glanced up at the blonde woman before him; she was dressed in a soft purple gown that fell to her ankles. It was sleek, and fitted perfectly to her body. Her hair pinned in small curls on top of her hand, a process that had taken her the better part of the afternoon.

"The car has been here for a while. What were you doing in there-"Her voice was cut off as he pressed his lips to hers, she immediately responded, her annoyance melting away. After a moment she pulled back and regarded him seriously. "We need to go, or we'll be even later."

Roy Mustang sighed in defeat. He would have much preferred spending the evening at home- just the two of them. The Masquerade military ball was an event held for the past two years since Grumman had become Furher after the Promised Day. It was a day to of celebration and good cheer. Upon taking command as Furher, one of the first changes he had made after mending ties with Xing and Amestris and the restoration of Ishbal, was to abolish the fraternization law within the military ergo, allowing the open relationship of his granddaughter Col. Hawkeye and General Roy Mustang. It came as no surprise to anyone that knew them when they had made their announcement. It was suspected by Roy that Grumman had made the change with direct regards to them.

Riza slipped her arm into the crook of his and they made their way down to the waiting car.

* * *

As Riza suspected the other guests had already arrived by the time they pulled up. "Perhaps next year we can try and be on time." She commented as she gazed out the window at the lights that were strung amongst the trees guiding the guests' way down the winding driveway to the Furhers mansion which was brightly lit and decorated for the event.

"Last year I had a perfectly good reason." Roy retorted from beside her.

"You chased a duck for half an hour. "A hint of a smile played on her lips as she recalled the memory. It was just after they started dating. "...before falling into their pond."

Roy made a face in mock injury. "That wasn't an ordinary duck… plus, I was only trying to get your hair clip back."

Riza laughed, leaning over to kiss him affectionately. "You were successful too… even after I told you I have a dozen others just like it at home."

When the car came to a stop at the end of the driveway a man approached, opening the door for their exit. Roy stepped out first, than extended his hand out for hers.

The two ascended the steps of the mansion and were lead through the foyer and into the crowded ballroom. In the center of the room couples were dancing across the floor while others mingled off to the side. Right away they recognized several of their friends. Lt. Col Havoc and Catalina were among those dancing. They had also been affected by the Furhers decree and had hooked up soon after Roy and Riza.

"General Mustang, it's nice to see you made it." A kindly voice cut through the laughter and music. They turned to see the elderly man standing beside them, his gaze passing between him and his granddaughter. "You look stunning my dear." He embraced the young woman, as a man who had long been a father figure to her.

"I apologize for our tardiness Sir." Riza replied after he pulled away. The older man smiled and waved his hand in dismissal of the apology.

"No need for that. I trust you had no more encounters with rogue avians?"

Roy's face flushed, he glanced over at Riza who had to turn her head away from him to stifle a laugh. "No, no Sir, nothing like that."

"Good, good. Well I'm glad to, see you made it. Please enjoy the party. I have a few announcements to make later." He excused himself and started off across the room, disappearing a moment later into the crowd.

"I can't believe he still remembers." Roy groaned. After it happened, the story had become popular among his men for a long time, much to Roys continued annoyance. Hawkeye squeezed his arm comfortingly.

"How about a dance? It would be a shame to have gotten into this thing and not dance."

The suggestion brought a playful glint into Roys eyes. He leaned close to her ear so as not to be overheard by anyone. "I'd be happy to help take it off later."

In the past she would have hesitated to do anything that would make people believe they were anything but their military titles. A Lt and her CO. Now, free of any worry or ridicule, she happily allowed herself these feelings she had hidden for so long. He led her out maneuvering them skillfully through the dancers to a spot they could call their own.

They had spent the first few dances with one another as partners, before Riza was swept away by Armstrong, than passed between several other ranking military before being handed off to Furher Grumman.

She caught glimpses throughout the night of Roy. He had been through as many partners as she had had; his current one being the fierce Olivier Armstrong. It was clearly a pairing that neither seemed overly thrilled with. It made her giggle as she watched him try and lead only to be denied on several occasions or have his foot stepped on, most likely on purpose.

The night passed quickly, her grandfather had excused himself to make his announcements, passing her to another officer before he left.

When the song ended, the man bowed and disappeared into the crowd. Riza navigated her way off the floor to sit and rest her aching feet. She had barely sat down, her attention focused on rubbing her ankle gently where the strap of the shoe was starting to irritate her skin, when she felt the presence of someone standing over her. She let out a soft sigh, assuming it to be another potential dance partner. She straightened herself up, preparing to politely decline the offer when a glass appeared in front of her face. The one holding it held another in his opposite hand. The dark eyes smiled down at her as she gratefully accepted returning the smile. The man took the empty seat beside her.

"How are your feet doing?"

She shook her head. "They're just new shoes. They'll be fine." She paused taking a sip from the wine glass. "I should be asking you about yours. The Lieutenant General hardly seemed thrilled with you."

"You can thank Havoc for the loss of my feet later. He bet I wouldn't be able to get her to dance with me... I'm still not sure I won."

The blonde woman furrowed her brows "Even now in your position you still play such childish games."

Their conversation was cut short as the music stopped and the Furher stepped out on stage. The room fell silent, each of his guests giving their fully attention to the older man at the front of the room. Roy and Riza stood up with the rest of the crowd, setting their glasses down on a side table.

"I would first like to thank everyone for coming out tonight for the 3nd Annual Masquerade Military Ball. A tradition I hope to see continued for years to come. I will try and make this short, I don't want to keep everyone from the wonderful food and entertainment..."

His voice carried through the room, Roy absently reached for Riza's hand, taking it in his hand and running his thumb gently over hers. After Grumman had left the stage the soft chatter of the room started up again working its way into the full cacophony of voices and the sounds of mingling. The rest of the night was filled with being approached by one officer or general and Roy with his natural charisma eased his way through all of the conversations.

* * *

They didn't get home until well after midnight. Both were exhausted from the night. Riza had taken her shoes off in the car, feeling the dull ache of the raw skin at the back of her heels alleviate a bit by their removal. She made the short walk to her apartment barefoot. Roy had offered to carry her but she had politely declined insisting she was in no need of it.

It was agreed upon when they had started dating last year they would both keep their own apartments until such time they decided to take the next step in their relationship. The arrangement worked well for them; currently they were residing in her place.

They had both had the same unspoken agreement that they wouldn't get married until all the damage caused three years ago was fixed. There was still work to be done but it was progressing and giving Roy hope that soon he would be able to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved. He often dreamed of the first house they would get- of the family he hoped to raise and the lazy mornings he hoped to have with her.

* * *

The first rays of morning brought the aroma of fresh coffee wafting through the room. It stirred the dark haired man into semi-consciousness. His eyes still closed he reached out his arm, groping the bed sheets beside him for something that wasn't there. Letting out a groan he opened one eye and glanced over to the empty pillow beside him. Finally his mind connected the empty space with the soft noise coming from the kitchen. He grudgingly tossed the sheets aside and made his way out into the kitchen. He paused in the threshold, whatever sleep lingered in his mind cleared when he saw her. Her back was to him as she worked on preparing breakfast. She wore only one of his white dress shirts, her hair loose down her back and slightly damp from the shower.

"Coffee is ready and breakfast will be done shortly." Her voice was warm and silky. She hadn't turned to look at him yet.

Warm arms wrapped around her waist and he nuzzled her neck with his lips, placing soft kisses in their wake. "You know we don't work today… why are you up so early?"

Riza placed the knife down on the counter and leaned back against his chest, reveling in the warmth it held. "Then how about afterwards we go back to bed?" She answered; a playful tone in her voice. "Unless you'd rather forego your nasty beverage-" Her words trailed off as a hand slipped inside the loosely buttoned shirt she wore and massaged her breasts.

"You really are insatiable Mr. Mustang." She teased, making no attempt to stop him.

"You know how much I love seeing you in my clothes… but I think I should have it back now…" He regarding in mock seriousness. He turned her in his embrace so that she was now facing him, her back to the counter. His hands deftly began working to undo the few buttons that she done up.

"Perhaps you're right. You are the one standing in my kitchen naked." She observed casually his apparent lack of clothing since waking up. When he had successfully freed her of it, he let it fall unceremoniously to the floor. The morning light glistened off her body, highlighting the curves. His eyes lingered over the scar on her shoulder; the newest one from three years ago. Both of their bodies and souls were scarred from years of pain and suffering. It only made sense that two broken souls could find a complete one in each other.

He leaned over her, one hand resting on the counter behind her to support his own body, the other running lightly over her skin with his fingertips, playing with the sensation he knew it caused her. His lips traced gently over the scar causing her to stiffen ever so slightly. It was an unintentional reflex for her- even now. A soft moan escaped her lips as his hand explored further down her body, resting on her inner thigh. She bent her head back, letting her hair fall off her shoulders and allowing him to continue to assault her body with his lips. Her own hands gripped the counter behind her to keep from losing balance as her body grew hot under his touch.

"Roy…" Her voice was barely above a whisper as she forced it out between breathes.

His lips lingered at her ear, nibbling playfully at the sound of his name. "Shall we stop for breakfast?" The playful voice asked, his breathe tickling her ear. Riza could only manage another soft moan as his fingers played deeper in her. His own member was excited by the growing desire of the woman he loved and knew it would have been incredibly difficult to stop at this point. Riza spread her legs more, allowing the access for him they both wanted. Not being able to deny them the pleasure any longer, he inserted himself between her, his hand moving to support her as he thrust. Without missing a beat, she wrapped her legs around him as he picked her up, lifting her onto the table beside them where he could have her more easily. Her hands ran over his back, allowing her body to be overtaken with the passion and desire she felt for him. Since being together, their bodies had developed a perfect rhythm even now, they matched each other perfectly.

"I love you with all my heart… forever."

* * *

"I love you with all my heart… forever." His words lingered in her mind long after they were spoken.

So how had it come to this? Her hands shook as she read the note again in her hand for what was the fourth time since she received it that morning.

_Dear Colonel Hawkeye_

_I'm sorry for the sudden notice and though this must come as a shock to you I find it to be best like this. I don't feel like the relationship we have is going to work out. I have to end it before it's too late. I can't stand the thought of being devoted to only one woman and miss my careful lifestyle with the women of Central. I hope you can forgive me and in time move on. I will understand if you no longer want to serve under me, but hope you will choose to stay as my aide and loyal friend. _

_Sincerely,_  
_General Roy Mustang_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I apologize for any spelling errors. I tried to catch all I could. :)

Hope you enjoy

* * *

It had to be a joke; A stupid, cruel, malicious one. It was written on one of Roy's own stationary and signed by him too. It was a cold, professional letter with no hint of sympathy. She had arrived at the office earlier than usual that morning. Roy had a meeting with Furher Grumman this morning and she had come in with him. He had displayed no signs that anything had been different from the morning before. It's what made the whole thing seem absurd.

There was at least another hour before the men would be showing up; she hoped to speak to him privately about the letter when he returned. Hoping that perhaps he had an explanation for it or tell her it was some asinine joke Havoc had dared him to do.

She couldn't concentrate on any of her work. Her mind kept wandering back to the letter beside her desk, stamped with the military seal. When the door opened, her head shot up to see the figure enter. It was Roy. Quickly she slid her chair backwards, snatching the letter up with her hand as she did.

"_Sir, _Is this some kind of joke?" She asked her voice acidic as she approached him. When he turned his gaze held none of the warmth that she had seen earlier. He regarded her coolly as he glanced briefly at the letter.

"Does it seem like a joke Colonel?" He raised an eyebrow at her, his tone flat belaying no other emotion. She was well accustomed to reading this man, reading between his words and his body language; so it came as a shock when she couldn't find an ulterior motive in his words. He shut the door behind him and made to sit down at his desk. "And please keep your voice respectful. I'm still your commanding officer."

The words made her heart sink. What was going on? What happened? She tried to speak but no words came out. She swallowed and tried again. "Sir, I don't understand." She started, following him to his desk. "I need you to explain this."

General Mustang sighed, placing his gloves inside his desk drawer and shutting it with more force than was necessary. He didn't meet her gaze; he knew if he did his heart would be twisted out of him by the look he knew was in her eyes. "What is there to explain Colonel Hawkeye? I thought the letter said it all. I have no interest in pursuing a relationship with you. It was fun, but it's over now. There are many other women out there I would like to see. I've never been the type to settle for one."

"With all due respect Sir, I don't believe that." Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the man, his head down as she sorted through a stack of papers. There were none of their usual coded words in his speech, nothing to denote that this was a topic that should be discussed elsewhere.

The room was silent, the tension between them thick. Finally Mustang set the papers aside and met her gaze for the first time. When his dark eyes finally met hers, he had steeled himself for the emotions he would see but was taken aback by the steady fierce look, a woman who backed down to no one. "Colonel Hawkeye, I strongly advise you to drop this subject or I will be forced to take disciplinary action… and taking into account your record that would be most unfortunate."

She was angry. She was confused. She was hurt. She had given this man everything including her heart. What she felt she was determined not to let it show. Her gaze was unwavering, a trait of her sharpshooter past. Inside her world spun and she was nauseated. Her stomach twisted and it felt like she couldn't breathe. "Excuse me Sir." She managed to say, saluting her superior briefly before striding briskly from the room and down the hall to the closet women's washroom. Once inside she locked the door and stood over the sink; her hands gripping either side for support as she willed the nausea that was threatening her to subside.

_Does he think I'm stupid? That I will swallow such garbage? _

She didn't know how long she had stood there, cupping the cool water and splashing it on her face to relieve the burning sensation on her skin. Her eyes stared down into the sink, watching the water disappearing down the drain; out of the corner of her eye she noticed something on the floor beside the sink. Focusing her eyes on the item, she realized it to be the letter, crumpled in the center where she had been gripping it.

_There's something else at work here. Roy, what secret are you hiding?_

Reaching down she picked up the offending letter and shoved it into her pants pocket. Taking a deep breathe to compose herself she left the washroom and navigated the halls back to the office.

* * *

Roy had watched her run from the room and it took all of his willpower not to go vaulting after her. Every word he spoke tore at his heart even more. He gripped the arms of his chair, the knuckles turning white as he fought the urge to tell her everything, apologize and make things better…. But it was better this way. He knew that, or at least he was trying to convince himself of that.

The phone in his office rang. He was in a foul mood already. "Yes?" He answered sharply upon picking it up.

"I take it its over?"

"Yes."

"Good. Make sure it stays that way."

Mustang threw the phone down on the receiver with a loud clang.

He opened the small drawer of his desk and stared down into the contents of it. Next to his white gloves lay a small black velvet box. He picked it up in one hand, and with his other ran his fingers over the top of the domed lid. Slowly he opened the hinged lid and looked down at the dainty diamond ring perched between the folds of velvet; the small diamonds sparkling up at him. He thought back to when he had seen it many months ago and how perfectly it suited her. He had gone back the next day and bought it, knowing it was the one. That she was the one. How cruel fate was to force their hand like this. The noise in the hall forced him back into reality. He closed the box and stashed it back in the drawer just as the door opened and his men filed in. He greeted them per usual as they took their seats.

"Morning Sir." Havoc responded, stifling a yawn.

"Havoc, I have an assignment for you." The blonde man raised a questioning eyebrow at the file Mustang held. "There's been another incident. Take this; Armstrong will be waiting for you downstairs." The man took the file, nodding in understanding than turned and left the room again with a small shrug of confusion to the rest of the men.

"Fuery, I want you in contact with them. This conversation doesn't leave this room. In the past two months there has been a string on murders, all aimed at Military personnel with little regard as to status or rank. At first it seemed random, but there's a pattern-"

"Sir, Colonel Hawkeye isn't hearing, should we wait-"

"No, for now she will not be taking part in this assignment, nor should she hear about it." He motioned to his desk, handing the rest of them an identical set of files. "The details of the murders are outlined here. Unless otherwise told, this is now our top priority"

The sound of the door opening ended the conversation. Hawkeye entered and took her seat as she always did, carrying herself as professionally as she always did. She refused eye contact with Mustang and only gave the briefest of glances to the rest of the men.

Halfway through the morning, Mustang had left the office, taking a shelf of papers with him to deliver, a task normally pawned off to one of his men, but the need to escape the silence was overwelming.

When he got outside in the fresh air of the courtyard, he let out an aggravated yell, startling a flock of birds on the grass and punched his fist into the stone wall of the complex. He was angry and frustrated. The dull pain in his knuckles did nothing to alleviate the far greater pain he felt in his chest. He watched as the crimson liquid dripped down his arm.

A man watched the Flame Alchemist from his spot on the second floor window of the building across from him.

* * *

At lunch Riza had met up with her best friend Rebecca. They found a quiet spot outside where she proceeded to explain everything that had happened.

"Gods Riza! That swine!" She exclaimed as she wrapped the blonde woman in her arms. She felt weak. She wanted to cry but forbid such emotions, she was a soldier first right now. If she stated she feared she may never be able to stop. "Is there anything I can do for you? Want me to punch him for you?"

Riza didn't say anything; she just continued to let her friend hold her.

* * *

"Sir, the documents that need your approval..." She offered, handing him a folder which he took without so much as a glance.

"Thank you Colonel. Its late, why don't you go home." He spoke casually as he scratched his signature at the bottom of a document. The rest of the men had left some time ago and she was hoping to be able to speak to him. When he noticed she had made no attempt to leave he regarded her icily. "You're dismissed Colonel."

His words stung but she was determined not to let it show. She saluted and left the room.

_"I love you with all my heart… forever."_

The voice was warm, and velvety, a voice that was meant for her and her alone. She hardly recognized this new one.

After stopping by her locker to change she decided to walk home; the fresh air would help clear her mind, perhaps put things into perspective. Was it something she had said or done? Was it that he truly did miss his playboy, flirtatious lifestyle? Thinking about him, his arms around her, his gentle kisses, his smell, it all served as reminders and thoughts that made her feel sick again.

When she got home, Black Hayate greeted her warmly, his tail wagging and nuzzling his nose into her hand for a pet. She halfheartedly stroked his head as she walked in a daze into the kitchen, dropping her purse and keys off on the countertop as she passed. On the floor by the cupboards was Roy's white shirt, the one she had worn, still lay crumpled in a heap where it had landed yesterday morning in a fit of love making. She stepped cautiously towards it, afraid that if she moved too quickly, it would vanish.

She sank smoothly to her knees in front of it and dragged the garment up to her face, inhaling deeply as she did, the scent it still carried with it; the musky scent of him. Now, in the privacy of her own home and partially unbidden, tears streamed freely down her face as she finally gave herself over to the sheer pain and anguish she was in. She lurched forward, resting her forehead on the cool floorboards as she wept, the shirt still held over the place where her heart used to be. In the background she could hear the quiet whimpering of her dog.


End file.
